My Little Gameboy
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Gabriella is used to dealing with people like the Student Body President, Nathaniel and the nosy reporter Peggy. But what she isn't used to are people like Armin, a care-free, lazy guy who sees life as a video game. She didn't expect this school year to be filled with drama, crazyiness and love, can she survive to the end or will Armin finally drive her crazy? A My Candy Love fic.
1. Chapter 1 - Ever After High

**My Little Gameboy**

**Chapter One:**

**Ever After High**

A long yawn escaped her lips and Gabriella stretched her arms over her head in the car. Julian glanced over from the driver's seat with a cluck of his tongue before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm not stopping for coffee," he told his twin sister in a firm voice and she put her hands back into her lap as Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him. His dark purple eyes were concentrating on the road. "You shouldn't be up so late anyway; you knew we were returning from break today."

"Jul, you know how many times we have this argument and the results are always the same. I buy coffee and _try _to go to bed earlier than normal but never do and we always end up with this argument," Gabriella told him confidently and smirked when he yet again proved her right and drove through the drive-thru for Starbucks. "My shout."

"Damn straight," he muttered as he ordered a caramel latte and caramel chai latte for himself. As they drove out, Gabriella holding her brother's coffee while he drove, she took a sip of her latte and smiled at the taste.

Sweet Amoris High was in view as Julian drove into the student car park before parking in the usual spot and grabbing his chai latte from his sister's hands. Both climbed out of the black Toyota Camry Altise that had the number plate with the British flag on it before heading towards the school.

"Gabby!" Violet called as soon as she had spotted her best friend and Gabriella beamed.

"I'll see you later," Gabriella told her brother who had his bag swung over his shoulder.

He smirked at her and nodded. "Don't get into too many fights with Peggy this year," he warned her and she rolled her eyes as she ran over to join her friend.

"It's not my fault if she starts them!" she called back to her brother over her shoulder before reaching Violet. The two girls exchanged hugs before heading inside and Violet waved hello at Gabriella's twin brother before they headed off to their lockers.

"How was your summer in England?" Violet asked in her usual quiet voice as they did their locker combinations and opened them.

Gabriella grimaced a bit. "Wet, the usual gloomy weather," she answered and pulled out a cute little bear with the English flag in its hands key chain from her bag and handed it to Violet. "Happy late birthday."

Violet beamed as she took the gift. "It's so cute, thank you," she hugged Gabriella who giggled and hugged her back as someone tapped her shoulder. Pulling away, Gabriella turned and pulled a face when she saw it was Peggy once again.

"It's too damn early to deal with you," Gabriella snipped, crossing her arms over her chest and Peggy narrowed her eyes.

"I heard that blog of your friends went well over the winter break," Peggy said in an unimpressed tone. "So, care to tell me her name?"

"No," Gabriella answered in a heartbeat, blunt tone in her voice as the bell rang for first period. Closing her locker, she ignored Peggy's protests as she and Violet headed to their English class.

"Don't mind Peggy," Violet smiled at her in reassurance and Gabriella smiled back. "But that's good anyway! I was following the blog all through winter break and I loved the song you posted on Christmas."

Gabriella racked through her brains as she tried to remember while they walked through the door and headed to their seats up the front. "You mean 'Let's Go Out,' by Amoyamo?" she asked and Violet nodded.

"Gabriella," Nathaniel smiled as he walked into the classroom and saw her and Violet. "Did you have a nice break?"

Gabriella nodded, smiling warmly at her other friend. "Yeah, cold and raining most of the time….not to mention freezing but other than that, fun," she replied and handed him a small Big Ben metal key chain. "Thought you might like this."

Nathaniel took the gift with a warm smile. "Ah thanks, how thoughtful."

"Are you staying for class?" Gabriella asked and he shook his head with a sigh. "Come and get your notes at lunch."

Nathaniel shot her a grateful smile, happy that things were back to usual between them. "Thanks, I'll see you at lunch," he said before leaving a pink slip on the teacher's desk and leaving the room.

Violet was beaming at Gabriella who glanced up from her book for a second. "You and Nathaniel get along well," she said suggestively and Gabriella blushed lightly while rolling her eyes.

"We're rivals, that's it," she reminded Violet as class finally started.

**oOo**

Gabriella was searching through her IPhone 4S for an inspirational song for today's blog. It was fourth period, before lunch and she had it off so she was spending it under a tree outside in the courtyard. Just as she had found one, she heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked up.

A guy her age with pale blue eyes, raven black hair and pretty tall smiled when she looked up. "Hey, do you know where we can get our photos taken?" he asked her and she tilted her head to the side.

_I really don't want to deal with this, _she thought tiredly, standing up and gathering her stuff.

"Hey! You should answer when someone asks you a question!" he sounded annoyed and she merely glanced at him before heading back inside. Making a bee line for the student council room, suddenly her shoulder was grabbed and she yelped in surprise. "Oi! Are you deaf or something?"

Gabriella's mouth opened to speak just as Nathaniel walked out of the council room, having heard a loud noise outside and saw the scene. Immediately, he walked over to them and placed Gabriella behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently and she nodded, hugging her books closer to her chest. He turned back to the guy who watched the exchange with interest. "Armin, this is Gabriella Holmes. She's a little shy around new people."

Gabriella glared at Nathaniel who ignored it while Armin snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She didn't have to be rude," he grumbled. "All I asked was where we could get our photos taken."

Nathaniel smiled politely; hand still on Gabriella's wrist. "You can get them from the Dollar shop, around fifteen dollars I think," he informed Armin who nodded and began heading out the courtyard. A moment passed and Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief as Nathaniel released his grip on her wrist.

"A little shy?" Gabriella asked him with a raised brow and he mirrored her action.

"Did you want me to tell him you don't talk to strangers?" he countered and she rolled her eyes.

"I talk to you."

"Very funny."

Gabriella smiled as she handed him his notes from English and Chemistry. "Nothing major happened, other than Iris almost blowing the lab up," she frowned slightly when she remembered that particular panic early in the morning. Nathaniel chuckled as he grabbed the notes and nodded at her in thanks. "Who was that anyway?"

"Armin Miles, new student," Nathaniel answered with a tired smile. "Seems you and Julian aren't the only twins in this school."

Gabriella groaned at the sound of that. "There are _two _of him?" she complained and Nathaniel shook his head at her. "I just came back from England; I'm entitled to complain a little."

"I have to get back to the council room so I'll see you tomorrow," he told her and she nodded, heading towards the cafeteria and waiting for Violet. A loud cheer was heard from further away and Gabriella's gaze turned towards the large back table where a crowd of people could be seen. Castiel and Lysander were chatting with Julian with Kim by Gabriella brother's side, nodding along.

As if sensing her eyes, Julian looked over towards his sister and poked his tongue at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Gabby," Violet said quietly beside her, snapping Gabriella's attention to her best friend and they smiled before grabbing their food and heading towards the green house out the front near the courtyard. "Have you met the new guy, Alexy?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "So that's the other twin, I met his brother Armin," she muttered darkly as she jabbed her plastic fork into the cheese fries and threw it into her mouth.

"Alexy isn't like his brother, he's really cheerful and nice," Violet defended him and Gabriella was surprised. The only other male other than Nathaniel that Violet was comfortable with was Gabriella's brother Julian. "Didn't you write on your blog that you shouldn't judge a book by their cover but what's written inside?"

Gabriella scowled at her friend. "I hate it when you use my own words against me," she told Violet who only giggled, unaffected by the British lass's playful glare. "And I wasn't judging Alexy….just his brother."

"Armin? I thought he was nice."

"To you maybe."

Violet opened her mouth to speak when someone called her name. Both girls paused in their conversation and looked over, finding a guy with light blue hair and light pink eyes running over towards him. One look at his face and Gabriella instantly knew who it was.

"There you are, I thought we could have lunch together," he beamed and Gabriella didn't miss the small blush on her friend's face. Alexy noticed Gabriella sitting there and smiled brightly. "Who's this?"

"My best friend, Gabriella," Violet introduced us. "Gabby, this is Alexy, Armin's brother."

Unlike his brother, Alexy was really sweet and Gabriella warmed up to him immediately. Soon, the three of them were great friends by the end of lunch but they weren't close enough for Gabriella to answer Alexy's question.

"Why don't you talk to people? Are you shy?" Alexy asked curiously and Violet looked at Gabriella worriedly who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I hate dealing with bothersome things," Gabriella answered in a bored tone as she gathered her things. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said to Violet who nodded.

Alexy frowned. "What? You're already done for the day?" he asked surprised and Gabriella nodded. "Show me your timetable."

Gabriella fished through her bag and held it out to him. Alexy took it and pulled a jealous face when he handed it back to her. "It looks like someone had taken a white out and went crazy with it! You're so lucky to get so many free periods."

"It doesn't bother me," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she headed towards the front gate. "Tell Julian I went home."

Violet nodded as Gabriella walked out of the school and walked home. As she passed through the park, she quietly observed people in the public area, making mental notes. By the time she got home, her mother and Aunt Autumn who was staying with them for the time being, were returning from Gabriella aunt's job hunting.

"How was school kiddo?" Autumn asked her niece who shrugged as she headed inside.

"Fine," she answered before heading upstairs to her room and closing the door behind her. After logging onto her PC and heading on her blog, '_Two Sides: Our Guide,_' she posted the track for the week, 'Ever After High,' and the following post:

**Belonging**

**What exactly is belonging? **

**We are by nature social creatures and therefore have an innate desire to belong, bond and have an affiliation with others. So what happens when you are in the middle of a fight with friends or family? That bond is tangled up and leaving you confused and alone. **

**What if you're fighting because you have a different opinion than others?**

**It's a rebel cause with a royal heart, that's what I always say. Everyone is different, in appearance and opinion. That's what makes meeting others unique. We're more when we're together….**

**Sincerely, **

**Rebel x Royal**

A knock at her door pulled Gabriella away from her computer screen as her mother poked her head through the door. "Our new neighbours are coming over tonight. I want this room clean as a whistle."

"I didn't know we were holding it in my room," Gabriella muttered, getting off of her computer as her mother left and began cleaning her room. Half an hour later, Gabriella could see her floor and her room was no longer the mess it usually was.

Hearing her brother's voice downstairs, Gabriella left her room and stopped mid-step when she saw who was currently in her living room. Alexy beamed as he spotted Gabriella who was staring wide-eyed at them.

"Julian, you didn't mention Gabriella was your twin!" Alexy exclaimed as she walked down the steps and her eyes met with Armin's.

"Still a little shy?" Armin asked with a raised brow and she glared at him.

"Still a little loud?" Gabriella countered and Julian winced, putting his hand on his sister's head, much to her displeasure. "Jul, knock it off!"

"Go back upstairs and do…stuff on your computer," he told her firmly and she threw his hand off, heading back upstairs before following her and closing the door behind him. "What was that?"

Gabriella, sitting at her desk with her arms crossed, avoided his eyes. "Nothing, just greeting a jerk. Is that okay with you?"

Julian sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "They're nice guys, trust me will you?"

Gabriella studied her brother a bit before letting out her own sigh of defeat and Julian grinned, kissing his sister's forehead.

**oOo**

Gabriella was going to murder him.

Her alarm clock said it was ten past eleven at night and Armin's room was across from her window, unfortunately. The idiot was still up, playing some loud video game and shouting every now and then.

Fed up, Gabriella got out of bed and grabbed a pebble from her small garden on her window ceil and threw it at him. Armin's window was open so it hit his leg and caught his attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he complained, walking over to the window and saw Gabriella's scowl. "Scowling like that will get you wrinkles."

"Either turn that down or go to bed! Some of us are trying to sleep!" she hissed and him before slamming her window shut.

* * *

**Here we are, as promised the first chapter of My Little Gameboy. I'm honestly happy at how this turned out and again, sorry for those who love My Little Victorian and how it's on hold. Ten thousand apologises.**

**Anyway, yes, Gabriella is a blogger and British and there is a reason behind her 'shyness,' which will be revealed at a later chapter. For the blog, I have actually made one and it'll update as we go along. Unfortunately I don't know how to work the damn music player so the song for this chapter won't be up yet. It's the theme song from Ever After High, go watch it on Youtube or something.**

**Anywho, enjoy my Candies~!**


	2. Chapter 2 - City Lights

**Chapter Two:**

**City Lights**

**Two Weeks Later…**

Julian took one look at his sister and cringed at the sight of her glare, which was harsher than most mornings. "Armin again?" he guessed, knowing how Alexy's twin often stayed up at night playing video games and Gabriella's room was unfortunately across from his.

"I swear, I will murder him and make it look like a damn accident," Gabriella swore as she shuffled her feet into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice as Julian made her toast. "Thanks," she yawned as he held out the toasted bread with strawberry jam smeared on top.

"I can't help but pity you," Julian shook his head at his sister who ignored it and continued to eat. "Be ready in twenty minutes if we want to make it to the morning hour."

Gabriella nodded, munching down on her breakfast quickly and washing it down with orange juice before heading upstairs and having a quick shower before putting on some light blue skinny jeans with a lilac purple long sleeved shirt with some black ballet flats. A knock at the bathroom door warned her she only had five minutes left and she hurried herself.

"I'm coming!" Gabriella called as she ran downstairs; tying her hair back into a low ponytail with two long strands out before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Morning," Alexy greeted cheerfully as Gabriella glared daggers at Armin who ignored them. "We're getting a ride with you."

"I'd rather walk," Gabriella replied bluntly, grabbing her bag and storming out without another word. She could hear Alexy call out her name but he never ran after her. Gabriella figured Julian stopped him, knowing full well not to mess with his twin when she was this cranky in the morning. After she was ten blocks away from her house, she sighed tiredly and put her headphones in, listening to, 'City Lights,' by Bridgit Mendler.

_Why don't I just sneak in and break his console? _Gabriella wondered as she turned left and headed towards Starbucks, grabbing her usual before continuing towards the school. It was nice, walking by herself and she made a mental note to do it more often.

As she turned into the school gates, Gabriella spotted Alexy and Violet waiting for her and she paused her music, removing her headphones. "Hey," she greeted and Alexy was giving her a worried look.

"I keep telling Armin to stop playing his games but he won't listen," Alexy gave her an apologetic look and Gabriella waved it off as they headed inside.

"Then why don't we break it?" she suggested and saw the looks on both of their faces and sighed. "Fine, maybe we can hide his consoles."

Alexy nodded and the idea and Violet bit her bottom lip, knowing full well how protective Armin was of his games. It was like Alexy and fashion; take it away and you have one pissed off twin.

"I've got a free third period," Alexy offered as Gabriella checked her time table, discovering that she too had a free that period. "We can head over and hide them."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled at the idea of getting a proper sleep for once. Violet had a worried look on her face and Gabriella gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; you can pretend you don't know anything."

"But…" Violet broke off and sighed, knowing it was better to not argue and just nodded as the bell rang for their first class. Alexy went off to English whilst Violet and Gabriella headed off to Calculus.

**oOo**

Gabriella patiently waited out the front of the school for Alexy while answering a message on her blog and posting up her answer. It was a simple one, a girl complaining that her mother got remarried to a man who made her happier than her real father.

_**Your parent's marriage didn't work out and probably has left a hole in both of their hearts. Happiness is something everyone deserves, no matter who you are or where you come from. If you truly care for someone, then you'd want them to be happy. You don't have to like your step-father, but at least support your mother's choice. After all, nothing would make her happier than seeing you accept him into the family.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rebel x Royal**_

Just as she posted it, Alexy walked out of the front doors and beamed at her and she smiled back. "Ready to go?" she asked as she put her phone away and he nodded.

"This will be beneficial to him," Alexy told her as they walked to his house. "Honestly, he pays more attention to his games than to me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. "So, where should we hide them?" she asked as they neared the street with her house and Alexy's in sight.

Alexy pursed his lips in thought, his music blaring a bit through the headphones hanging around his neck. She couldn't really hear the words, just the thump of the base. "He'll look in my room first so it's better to hide it at you house. That way he'll either never find it or it'll take him forever."

Gabriella saw he had a point as they entered his house, finding it empty and she remembered that his parents were at work. That's when it hit her.

_I'm alone….with a guy… _Gabriella couldn't help but steal a glance at Alexy as they headed up stairs to Armin's room. "Are…are you not bothered by this?" Gabriella asked quietly, suddenly feeling shy and Alexy gave her a questioning look.

"No, Armin needs to know that his games are a nuisance," he answered, opening the door to his brother's room and Gabriella took a good look at it. Armin's room was basically grey and black striped theme to be honest, his bed, his desk, the carpet was white with the walls painted grey. A few game promotion posters hung about, three large book cases filled with video games. By the TV, there was an X-Box 360 hooked up to a Samsung Smart TV and a PC on his desk.

"Alright, let's take the PC first and come back for the X-Box," Gabriella told him and he nodded as they both began unhooking it and quickly taking it to her house. Although Gabriella's aunt was concerned as to why she and Alexy were taking a PC to her room, she didn't question and allowed them to continue. Gabriella had never loved her aunt more than that moment.

"Let's go for the X-Box," Alexy beamed just as they heard Armin's shouts coming from down the street. Both peering out of her window, they saw he was heading up the drive way and both of them looked at each other, panicked.

"You distract, I'll grab the ladder," Gabriella told him, both running out of her room as she headed to the garage.

"What are you going to do with a ladder?" Alexy called as she turned on the light and grabbed the ladder that rested on the wall in the garage, near Julian's gym equipment and her mom's art tools.

"Go scuba diving with it!" she snapped as she carried it to her room while Alexy watched her. "Keep him out of his room!"

Nodding, Alexy left her house quickly as she entered her room and set the ladder up to make a small bridge to Armin's room. Making sure it was stable, Gabriella took a deep breath, mentally reminded herself that it was for the sake of getting sleep, before climbing onto the ladder and slowly crept across.

"…Mom said we had to go get groceries," Gabriella could hear Alexy's voice downstairs as she started unplugging the X-Box, her heart pounding hard in anticipation and adrenaline rush. She felt…._bold _doing something like this and she felt giddy about it. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Oh no, you'll drag me into another clothing store. I'm not stupid to fall for something like that," Armin's voice sounded closer as the door handle was beginning to turn. Gabriella held her breath, staying perfectly still and her eyes firmly on the door.

"Armin….you know I want to impress him," Alexy's voice was filled with hurt as the door knob paused in its turn. "Please….I don't ask you for much."

A few moments passed, Gabriella's heart beating so fast that she felt like it was running a marathon in her chest.

"Fine, but you owe me," Armin's voice faded further away as he and Alexy went downstairs. When she heard the front door close, followed by their voices outside, she let out the breath she had been holding and finished unplugging before getting up and quickly escaping to her own house.

Once the PC and the X-Box were on her bed, Gabriella put the ladder back into the garage and set about finding good places to hide these.

**oOo**

Julian parked the car in the car park before heading to the grocery store and, to his surprise, found Armin and Alexy coming out of the clothing store Lysander's older brother ran.

Alexy, spotting Julian, beamed while Armin looked bored beyond belief. "Julian! Have you finished for the day?"

"Yeah, I was gonna pick up some coffee for Gabby," Julian answered, giving a pointed look at Armin. "Because she's having trouble sleeping."

"She should close her window then," Armin crossed his arms over his head while Alexy rolled his eyes. "What's up with your sister anyway?"

"She's a little sensitive around new people."

"She's a little uptight if you ask me."

Julian glared murderously while Alexy slapped his brother in the back of his head, earning a yell of protest and a few curse words. "If you weren't Alexy's brother then I would murder you on the spot. No one talks shit about my sister, not in front of me either. I told her that you were a good guy, _don't _make me regret those words," Julian snarled in a low tone, his eyes flashing with anger that scared both of the Miles brothers.

"Julian…" Alexy bit his bottom lip, making Julian's heart flutter slightly, even though he was thoroughly pissed off.

"I'll see you later, Alexy," Julian said, walking past. "Make sure Gabby gets back to school in time for her last class."

**oOo**

**The Next Day…**

Despite hearing Armin's obvious displeasure of his console games going missing, Gabriella slept quite well last night, evident by the grin on her face as she happily walked down stairs in the early morning.

"What did you do?" Julian asked her, raising an eyebrow as he poured two cups of orange juice and handed one to his twin.

Gabriella gave him a look of confusion. "I've done a lot of things, Jul. You might have to be specific."

Julian opened his mouth to answer when the front door slammed open, revealing a thundering Armin with a tired Alexy behind him. Immediately, Armin's eyes blazed over to Gabriella who took one swallow of her orange juice.

"Where the hell are my stuff?" Armin demanded and Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you to," Gabriella said dryly, standing up straight and putting one hand on her hip, her long black hair draped over her shoulders and down her back. "Care to enlighten me what you're talking about?"

Armin's eyes fired up but Julian took a step closer to his sister, sending a warning glare at the gamer. Armin's eyes flickered towards Julian before turning back to Gabriella. "My X-Box and PC, where are they?"

"Your stuff is missing and you automatically think I did it?" Gabriella said with a raised brow before rolling her eyes. "I don't have time to deal with your crap," she shook her head as she walked past them, heading up to her room and getting dressed in a black high top skirt with a brown belt and a dark green, long sleeved shirt with her hair in a bun and a white rose hair clip.

As she finished getting dressed, there was a knock on her door followed by it opening and closing and some footsteps. Gabriella turned around and saw Alexy in there with a tired look on his face.

"Where did you hide them?" he asked her and she shook her head. "Come on, this was a bad idea. I've never seen him so angry."

"Then he should learn to not keep others up in the middle of the night because some noobs camp near the respawn," she told him and saw the puzzled look on Alexy's face. "A few words your brother shouted."

Alexy gave her a pleading look but Gabriella gave him a hard, stubborn one. Finally, the blue haired Miles sighed and gave up, leaving the room with Gabriella trailing after him a few minutes later.

It was like that the rest of the day; Armin determined to find out where his missing consoles disappeared to, adamant that it was Gabriella who had taken them. It had gotten to the point where she eventually hid in the student council room with Nathaniel during breaks and free periods to get away from him.

Nathaniel was shaking his head as Gabriella finished telling him the story. "You climbed a ladder into another guy's room and stole his PC and X-Box? That's a crime," he scolded her while Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders.

"The crime committed here was keeping me from my sleep," Gabriella pointed out, looking at the tiny fig tree she had put in the room from the green house.

"Are you ever going to give them back?"

"When he realises he was in the wrong."

Nathaniel shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper. "Since I'm keeping you safe, you can do me a favour."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favour?"

He held up the note with a grimace. "I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly the less I see him, the better. Can you get him to sign it and bring it back to me please?"

"Why me?" Gabriella asked curiously and Nathaniel gave her a look. "Fine, but if die, it's on your head," she muttered, grabbing the note and heading out of the council room, heading out to the courtyard and towards the gym where Castiel and Julian were no doubt playing basketball.

Her hunch was right, both boys with their shirts off, sweating dripping down their chests as Julian slam dunked the ball into the hoop and cheered while Castiel lightly shoved him.

Looking over, Castiel saw Gabriella walking towards them and smirked. "If it isn't little Britain herself. Armin looked pretty pissed off, what'd you do?"

"Nothing," she answered and held out the note to him. "I've got a note for you to sign."

Castiel took once glance at it and snorted. "Ah ha, I've got nothing to say about that. And you can take that back to Nat, I don't plan on signing it," he turned away and snatched the ball off Julian, running back onto the court. Gabriella shot her brother a pleading look to which he shrugged at.

"Good luck, that's all I'm gonna say," he told her and she groaned, heading back to the student council room. Nathaniel took one look at my face and sighed tiredly.

"He's stubborn as a mule, you have to insist a bit more and he'll sign," he told her and Gabriella pulled a face, leaving the council room and heading back to the gym.

Castiel took one look and glared. "What now?" he snapped, pausing the game as Julian shot him a warning look.

"The absentee note, sign it and I'll be out of your hair," she told him firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him an even glare.

"No! I already told you, I'm not signing anything. And if he's a man, he'll come and ask me himself instead of sending a little girl like you!"

"Castiel," Julian gave him a warning look, one that sent shivers down Gabriella's spine. Castiel was about to open his mouth but then decided against and snatched the note off of Gabriella, signing it and then handing it back to her roughly. "Thank you."

"I'll walk Demon this afternoon," Gabriella offered, not liking it when Castiel was mad at her. He was good friends with Julian and often looked out for Gabriella as per her brother's request. He was like a second brother to her.

Castiel smirked. "Make that a week," he offered and she rolled her eyes but complied as she walked back to the council room and handed Nathaniel the note. The blonde president seemed pleased with the results and thanked her while she smiled softly.

**oOo**

Gabriella threw the ball as far as she could, watching as Demon ran after it with a puppy like excitement. She smiled softly to herself, hands on her hips before spotting something moving towards her in the corner of her eye. Turning, Gabriella saw it was Armin storming towards her once more and she mentally groaned.

"Just tell me where they are," he demanded and Gabriella was honestly tired of this. She had to give him an A+ for his determination. "I know you took them."

"Well maybe if you had taken my warning seriously, then we could have avoided this whole situation," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest as Armin's face flashed with annoyance.

"How is anyone supposed to take you seriously?!" he exclaimed, gesturing to her slightly short stature and she scowled at him. "Honestly, you're the most annoying, stuck up girl I've ever met!"

"And you're the laziest, rudest, ignorant ass I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!" she shouted at him and both glared at each other just as a dangerous growl came from behind her. Gabriella turned and saw Demon growling and snarling at Armin, standing close to her. "Demon, stop. He's not going to hurt me."

Armin was honestly surprised at that statement, knowing the younger Holmes wasn't fond of him. "Since when do you have a dog?"

"He's not mine," she answered, getting down on her knees and patting Demon, trying to get him to relax.

"Kinda reminds me of Hewie."

"Who?"

Armin shook his head while she rolled his eyes. Both fell silent before she sighed and looked at him.

"If you promise to stop playing your games after ten, I'll give them back to you," she told him, her eyes serious. "Deal?"

Armin nodded and they shook on it, the first ever agreement coming to the two of them.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, had homework and went paintballing yesterday. Only got shot twice in the same place but shot at least nine people. .FUN!**

**Anywho, here's a lovely little announcement: I have two more weeks of school left and then a six week break! So lots of updates will probably come. It'll so much fun!**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Remember Me

**Chapter Three:**

**I Remember Me**

**Two Months Later…**

Despite their obvious difference, the two had begun to tolerate each other for their sibling's sake. Gabriella still thought Armin was a lazy idiot while he in turn still thought there was a pole up her ass.

But true to their word, Gabriella gave him back his stuff and Armin never played a video game past ten at night. Something Ms Miles was thrilled to hear about.

Gabriella was searching for a good song on her IPod by her locker, so in thought that she didn't see nor hear Alexy call for her until he practically tackled her to the ground.

"Alexy!" Gabriella exclaimed, quickly locking her phone and scowling at him while he just flashed an innocent smile. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You were ignoring me," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and Gabriella rolled her eyes, opening her locker and stuffing a few things inside.

"If you wanted my attention, then you should have tapped me on the shoulder or something. Not scare me shitless and almost drop my phone."

Alexy eyed the IPhone 4S, pursing his lips. "You treat that like Armin treats his PSP."

"Except I don't get caught with it and have it taken away," Gabriella replied dryly before noticing Violet's absence. "By the way, have you seen Violet anywhere?"

Alexy looked troubled at that. "Yesterday afternoon at the garden club, she was acting weird for some reason."

Gabriella knew what he was referring to immediately and she sighed tiredly; Violet had developed a crush on Alexy but was too shy to openly admit them. Looks like she'll have to play cupid for them this one time.

"She likes you, that's why," Gabriella told him firmly and Alexy's mouth turned into an 'o,' shape before closing it and giving her an apologetic look.

"More than a friend?" he asked and she nodded. "Sorry, Violet's a nice girl and all but…"

"Why not? You just said she's a nice girl."

Alexy sighed, looking a little awkward as he ran a hand through his hair. "She's not my type at all, along with the other girls at school, I prefer someone…um…" he blushed slightly. "More muscular."

Now it all made sense to Gabriella, why she and Violet found it easy to talk to Alexy than other males in the school. Alexy Miles was gay and she was perfectly fine with that. It was Violet she was more worried about.

"Wow….I did _not _see that coming," Gabriella admitted, still a little shocked at the revelation and Alexy was biting his bottom lip, worried about how she would take the news. "Uh…do you want me to tell Violet?"

Alexy shook his head. "I'll do it and if she gets sad I'll just buy her a dress to make her smile again," he smiled at her, not reaching his eyes that were still filled with worry. "Are….are you okay with this?"

"I'm fine," she quickly waved it off and giving him an awkward smile. "I should have known, considering Julian has uh…similar tastes to you. I'm more disappointed in myself for not figuring it out sooner."

Alexy grinned at the mention of Julian and Gabriella noticed the sweet look in his eyes. "Your brother is what Armin would call a hidden gay, not as obvious as myself but hey….I'm not complaining."

Gabriella pulled a face. "Gross, don't talk about my brother like that," she complained, playfully shoving him away as Alexy laughed. "If you need some help, then I'm here."

"You are adorable!" Alexy exclaimed, squeezing her tightly until Gabriella was lightly thumping his back.

"Can't…breathe!" Gabriella gasped, her lungs burning slightly when Alexy pulled away, embarrassed and then blushed as a comforting hand patted her back.

"She may be a pain in my ass, but please don't kill her," Julian joked and Gabriella weakly glared at him before standing up straight.

Alexy pouted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wasn't killing her; it's called a hug, Alexy's speciality."

"How many people have lived from that?"

Gabriella tuned out their playful banter as a yelp came from down the hall and she recognised the devil in fur anywhere. Quickly, she tried to walk away as it sped past, not wanting to chase after Kiki like Iris had to once but the principal still saw her.

"You three!" the principal exclaimed. "Why didn't you try to catch that dog! My poor Kiki, if he gets away, it will be your fault! You'll pay for this!"

Julian and Alexy looked over at the raging short principal as Gabriella winced and Alexy frowned.

"What?! But we didn't do anything. We was just standing there when he ran by—" Alexy began but the principal cut him off with an angry glare, her hair out of her bun.

"That's enough! Find Kiki and his things…and if you don't…" she warned and stormed back down the hall, leaving the three of them stunned and speechless. It was a while before either of them spoke and it was Gabriella letting out a curse word.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, walking back to her brother and Alexy, an unhappy look on her face. "One day I am going to kidnap that dog and just let it free."

Julian gave her a sympathetic look while Alexy looked confused. "Kiki does this often?" he guessed and the Holmes twins nodded.

"Last time it was Iris who was unlucky enough to be caught in the vicinity and had to round up that mongrel," Gabriella grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as the doors to the courtyard opened.

Armin walked in, his focus solely on his PSP and Gabriella was tempted to stick her foot out and trip him over. Tempted, but not actually going to do it.

"Armin! You know you love me!" Alexy called, grabbing his brother's attention as he looked up and saw the three of them standing there.

"Whatever it is, no," Armin replied curtly, walking past and Alexy pouted before beaming at an idea.

"I'll do all of your chores for a week."

Armin paused in his footsteps and his shoulders slumped slightly before he turned around, turning off his PSP and putting it into his pocket before joining them. "Alright, what am I doing?"

"Kiki's gone missing and we're in charge of finding him," Julian explained and Armin's face mirrored Alexy's earlier confusion.

"What's a Kiki?" he asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"The most annoying thing on the face of the earth, a mini Rover," she answered and Armin raised an eyebrow. "In other words, Kiki is the principal's dog that likes to run around and escape."

"How'd you get stuck with looking for him?" he asked and Julian sighed tiredly.

"Because it ran past us of all people," he answered before his face turned serious, what Gabriella often called the 'Captain Julian,' face as he always got that way before any football, basketball, swimming carnival, just about any sporting activity. "We'll split up, Gabby you're with me—"

Gabriella was an opportunist. "Actually, how about you and Alexy search outside while Armin and I stay inside the school. Get Castiel to help too," she said quickly, seeing Alexy flash her a grateful smile while Julian frowned in suspicion but dropped it.

"Alright, whoever has Kiki, text either of us," he told them before he and Alexy went outside and Armin turned to her.

"Not that I'm complaining about not being outside, but tell me why you teamed with me?" he asked, eyes slightly suspicious. He'd developed some kind of weird hunch that Gabriella never did anything that didn't benefit her. That was only half true; the other half was if it was too bothersome.

"Don't get excited, I did it for Alexy and my brother if you catch my meaning," she answered as she walked into the student council room, finding Melody and Nathaniel working in there. "Hey, have either of you seen Kiki?"

Nathaniel looked surprised. "The principal's dog? Has he run away again?" he asked and she nodded. He looked past her shoulder and narrowed his eyes as Armin stepped next to her.

"Unfortunately and Julian, Alexy and I were standing nearby when he ran past," Gabriella answered.

"What's Armin doing then?"

"He's along for the ride."

Nathaniel shook his head, looking away from Armin and back to Gabriella, giving her a small smile. "Well…I think you'd better find it. If she puts you in charge of finding her dog, I would suggest you do it if you don't want any problems."

"Great advice, Nat," Gabriella said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. "If I'm not in any class, can you do some notes?"

"Sure," he nodded as they left and continued searching.

**oOo**

Julian would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his sister being with Armin. He was protective of his little sister, nothing wrong with that….nothing at all.

"Castiel," Julian called, spotting his close friend sitting on the bench, relaxing under the warm sunlight. Castiel looked over and nodded at Julian in greeting, seeming surprise to see Alexy with him. "Have you seen Kiki?"

Castiel snorted, smirking in amusement. "Got stuck with hunting the mini Rover?"

"It's not funny! The principal totally flipped out and is making us find him for her," Alexy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, something Julian noticed and found adorable.

_Focus, idiot, _he mentally scolded himself.

"Calm down, Miles," Castiel rolled his eyes at Alexy. "Nothing surprises me anymore about that woman and her dog. Good luck finding him, but if you don't, besides sticking you and hour or two after school, she can't do much."

Alexy tilted his head to the side, studying Castiel. "I bet you're a dog owner," he said and Castiel looked slightly impressed.

"Well, looks like you have you're Watson, Holmes," Castiel raised a brow and Julian scowled at the joke. "Bingo, I don't like cats, they're ungrateful little beasts. I do have a dog though, a big one, not like that little yappy mutt."

"His name is Demon," Julian supplied and gently grabbed Alexy's arm. "Come on, we better find the bloody mutt."

Alexy was surprised to see Julian swear while Castiel was amused, an all-knowing look in his eye. "Jul, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered softly, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as they began searching.

**oOo**

Gabriella stepped out of the girls bathroom. "Nothing, no sign of—what are you doing?" she asked in a monotone, spotting Armin leaning against some of the lockers, PSP in his hand.

"Trying to kill the commander, stupid army keeps getting in the way," Armin answered, his fingers pressing the buttons rapidly and Gabriella rolled her eyes, glancing over his shoulder, which was kind of hard considering she was a little shorter than Armin.

"Give it here," she told him and he looked at her. "I'm not going to take it."

Armin hesitated for a moment before handing it to her, watching it like a hawk as she pressed a few buttons, a strategy in her head. A few seconds later, the character, 'Chrom,' delivered the final blow to the commander and Armin's army won.

Armin's jaw had dropped as she handed him back the game and began heading further down the hall just as a loud bark was heard further down.

"Kiki! Look, I've got your toys," Gabriella cooed, getting down on her knees and holding them out. Kiki paused briefly; tail wagging at the sight before turning and sprinting towards the courtyard when the door opened.

"Catch him!" Gabriella yelled out, no doubt interrupting classes as Julian swiftly tackled the dog to the ground and picked him up. Alexy grinned while Armin still had yet to recover as Julian took Kiki to the principal.

"This was fun," Alexy grinned as they met up. "Thanks again for you know…"

Gabriella held up her hand and smiled at him. "It's fine, I'd think you'd be good for Julian. He needs someone else to get overbearing with besides me."

Armin snorted. "So in the end, you still benefit from it," he commented and Gabriella glared at him.

"I didn't benefit from helping you with your stupid game, now did I?" she snapped, storming away and heading straight for the gardening club. As she entered the green house, a familiar sight greeted her. "Jade!"

Jade turned around, annoyance in his eyes disappeared when he sees her walking in. "Hey Gabby, it's been a while."

"How are you?" she asked, grabbing a watering can and filling it up with water as Jade continued to place seeds in the four long lines of soil.

"Been better, someone needs to take care of this garden better," he sounded annoyed and Gabriella flashed him an apologetic look.

"Sorry that we're such shit gardeners," she said dramatically and he chuckled as she walked over and began watering the soil.

"You and Iris are doing fine, it's just the others that forget to give the plants water or some sunlight," he waved it off as she finished watering the soil and began moving onto the other plants and flowers. "How was England?"

"The usual, cold, wet and miserable," she answered honestly and he laughed. She paused in her activity and glanced over a Jade as he took off his gardening gloves. "Jade can I ask you something? Do you think I only do things that benefit me?"

Jade frowned at her. "Don't we all?" he asked and saw the look on her face and sighed. "You look after this garden, do the flowers give you something for it?"

"No."

Jade nodded and walked towards her, taking the watering can out of her hands and putting on the small table before taking her hands into his. "These fingers help bring others hope, your advice to others help them. Remember that."

Gabriella gazed at her hands, finding nothing.

**oOo**

She was on her computer, finishing up her essay when a notification came up, telling her that she had a new post on her blog. Clicking on the internet and opening up her blog, Gabriella read the newest question.

_**Dear Rebel x Royal,**_

_**How can you tell if someone is just looking out for themselves? Better yet, how do you deal with them? Because this one person at my school is a pain in the ass and seems nice but…I don't want my brother to get hurt because of her.**_

_**Conflicted.**_

Gabriella frowned, thinking hard on the question. For some reason, it really made her think deeply about it before slowly, her fingers danced on the keyboard.

_**Dear Conflicted,**_

_**Sounds like you have your hands full. I suppose everyone is selfish in their own way. If this person seems nice, what are they like underneath that façade? Or is it even a façade in the first place? Are you just being paranoid about this individual because you're worried about your brother?**_

_**Don't judge a book by its cover without flicking through the pages. Get to know this person more before you make your final judgement. A commander cannot command an army if he is unsure of the enemy.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rebel x Royal.**_

* * *

**Song: I Remember Me by Jennifer Hudson. Beautiful lady, check her out.**

**Alright, sorry for the lack of update. I had my sister's birthday, went on school camp and just started my six week break.**

**Now, here's something interesting that happened to me whilst I was on camp: On the first night the girls next door to my friends and mine cabin would not shut the fuck up. Seriously, kept us up to at least two in the morning. Now I am a grumpy person in the morning, even worse when I don't get enough sleep. For a visual, think of Kyouya and Honey-senpai in Ouran High Host Club. So apparently I slept walked out of my cabin, marched over to theirs, banged on their door and told them to shut the fuck up or else I will throw a fucking Black Widow in their room, marched back to my cabin and went back to sleep.**

**I. DO. NOT. REMEMBER. THIS!**

**Another funny thing and it made my parents cry: On the second night before bed we all had a trivia night. One of the questions was name Santa's reindeers. We forgot Dasher and I honestly feel bad about it but we had to have an answer. So my friend Andrew wrote down 'Megatron 2000,' it's this new reindeer when Dasher breaks a leg. But hey, we got extra points for creativity.**

**Now, from 24th-3rd Jan I will be visiting my relatives in Victoria, meaning I might not have a change to update. Or if I can beg my sister to let me borrow her computer while we're down there. So if you don't hear from me during that period, you know what happened and I'm not dead.**

**So with that in mind, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! It'll be almost one year since I began the 'My Little,' series and I would just like to say thank you to all those who had supported me and my girls during the past year and continue to do so in the future! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Daijobu, Bokura

**Chapter Four:**

**Daijobu Bokura**

**One Week Later…**

It was while she and Alexy were walking down the hall did Amber of all people walk past and tripped Alexy over who ended up grabbing the closest thing next to him; Gabriella. Naturally, the pair fell flat with Gabriella on top of Alexy as Amber's shrill of a laugh echoed through the hallway with her friends in the background.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alexy exclaimed as Gabriella rolled over and both sat up.

"Nothing, fag," Amber sneered and Gabriella glared at her murderously, standing straight up.

"You want to say that word again? _Slut?"_ Gabriella snarled, stepping closer to Amber who narrowed her eyes at the younger Holmes.

"Did you just call me a slut?"

"No, I'm just saying you're like the town bicycle; three dollars per ride."

Amber screeched in fury and slapped Gabriella's cheek; a loud smack could be heard. Gabriella lost it then, shoving Amber against a set of lockers and gripping her hair hard before kneeing her in the stomach. She would have gone for more if it weren't for Alexy grabbing her and pulling her off of Amber.

"Gabby, calm down!" Alexy insisted, struggling to hold back a furious Gabriella. "She's not worth it."

"She's bloody hell worth it the fucking twat!" Gabriella screamed, trying hard to break free of Alexy's grip just as Nathaniel appeared from the student council room, finding the scene and paled while grabbing Gabriella.

"I've got her, go get Julian," Nathaniel instructed a panicky Alexy who nodded and disappeared to the courtyard. Amber was shouting at her brother for Gabriella to be sent to the principal's office as the student council president tried to drag the angry Brit to the council room. During the whole struggle, Gabriella was shouting a string of curses, both American and British as Nathaniel managed to drag her into the council room.

**oOo**

Julian snatched the basketball off of Castiel, spinning past and throwing it into the net with a swish. He grinned at the red head who was scowling at him before turning to Lysander.

"That would be ten to Julian and three to Castiel," Lysander announced, keeping track of the score as he wrote in his notebook. Castiel rolled his eyes at Julian who picked the ball up as the gym doors were thrown open, revealing a panicked Alexy.

Immediately, Julian grew concerned. "Alexy? Are you alright?" Julian questioned as Alexy shook his head furiously.

"Gabby's gone out of control," Alexy explained and Julian dropped the ball in his hand, racing out of the gymnasium. "Nathaniel has got her!"

That was all he needed as he raced to the student council room, heading straight inside without bothering to knock on the door. There, he found his sister on the couch, silently sitting there, pissed off and Nathaniel leaning on a desk.

Nathaniel looked relieved to see him there. "She stopped trying to escape a moment ago."

"What happened?" Julian demanded, standing in front of Gabriella who continued to glare at the ground in front of her. "Gabriella Iris Holmes, tell me what the hell happened."

Gabriella barley glanced at him, her purple eyes filled with anger. "Nathaniel's twat of a sister started this shit."

"Amber wouldn't start anything," Nathaniel told her tiredly, as if she had already told him this. Gabriella glared at him and Julian looked at her expectantly.

"Continue."

"She tripped Alexy onto the ground for no damn reason and called him a 'Fantastic. American. Guy."

_A fag, _Julian nodded, silently wondering how dumb Nathaniel's sister to say that word in front of Gabriella was. Unless she wanted a death wish…

"I called her a slut, saying she was the town bicycle," Gabriella continued in a monotone as the council room door opened with Alexy, Castiel and Lysander entering the room. "She got pissed and slapped me. I shoved her against the lockers, grabbed her hair and proceeded to knee her in the stomach."

"Nice," Castiel commented quietly, ignoring the heated look from Nathaniel as Gabriella smirked in his direction before turning her attention back to her brother.

"I would have continued but Alexy held me back, Nathaniel heard my many colourful words and brought me here," Gabriella finished and Julian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I regret nothing."

"Yeah, still say that when Mum and Dad ground you for a week?" Julian pointed out and she narrowed her eyes, looking away. "Look, I'll deal with the principal. Just try to stay out of her way for the rest of the day."

Gabriella didn't say anything as Lysander stepped up and took her out of the council room, leaving the four guys. Immediately, Nathaniel jumped in to defend his sister.

"Amber couldn't have started this. Gabriella just has a temper," Nathaniel said to Julian and Castiel snorted. "What is it now, Castiel?"

"Gabby only has a temper when shit like fag—" he caught himself and looked at Julian who shook his head, not caring about the word. "Sorry, when 'Fantastic American Guy,' is thrown out."

"Why does she have a problem with that?" Alexy wondered and Julian waved it off.

"Not now, Alexy. Maybe another time," Julian gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to Nathaniel. "I just want to make one thing clear; my sister isn't a violent person unless something horrible happens. Your sister must have said something to set her off. Think about that."

Nathaniel looked away, slightly ashamed as Julian left the room with Castiel and Alexy in tow. He leaned against some lockers, sighing tiredly as Castiel offered him a cigarette.

"You know I don't smoke," Julian reminded him with a raised brow.

Castiel smirked at him, putting it back into his pocket. "After today, I think you could use one but hey, offer is on the table."

"It's unfair that she'll get punished for something Amber started," Alexy muttered, arms crossed and a displeased look on his face.

"That's life, she has Nath wrapped around her manicured finger," Castiel snorted but it didn't help Alexy's mood. Julian gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his head and Alexy looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't dwell on it. Everything will work out," Julian reassured him before turning to Castiel. "So, ready for me to wipe the floor with you? _Again?_"

Castiel rolled his eyes as they headed to the gymnasium.

**oOo**

Gabriella looked at Alexy and Armin in surprise as she found them holding three buckets of soapy water and several sponges. Li was there as well, looking like she wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Okay, I'm seriously confused," Gabriella blinked. "How in Big Ben did you two end up with a detention?"

Armin pointed to his brother who was giving her an embarrassed look. "He thought it would be a fun idea to graffiti all over Amber's locker and stuff fake spiders in there."

"It was to get her back!" Alexy insisted furiously. "After what she did and you got in trouble for it, it didn't seem fair."

"What the hell is _she _doing here then?"

"She caught us and so did the principal."

Li barely glanced at them as she manicured her nails. "Don't expect me to lift a finger. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah and I've got a Pokémon in my pocket," Armin snorted, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get this over with; I have a COD match to get to."

Gabriella pretended to know what they were as the three of them split up, carrying sponges and a bucket each. Alexy had the stairs while Armin and Gabriella had the hallway.

Before she started scrubbing, Gabriella got her IPhone out and turned on some music, trying to fill the creepy silence within the school. Her playlist was set on her blog songs, 'Daijobu, Bokura,' by RamWire coming on.

"Isn't that song on Alexy's favourite blog?" Armin questioned, recognising the song and Gabriella panicked for a second before nodding.

"I heard it and downloaded it," she answered and shrugged like it was no big deal. "I have no idea what it's saying."

"It means 'we're alright,'" Armin answered and she looked at him surprised. Of course she knew what the title meant and the gist of the song, she was the one who listened to it and put it on. To hear Armin confirm what she already knew was surprising. Armin looked over and saw her surprise face, blushing lightly in embarrassment. "I play a lot of Japanese video games, I needed to know it. Plus, we had an exchange student live with us for a year."

Gabriella didn't say anything as she turned her attention back to scrubbing the wall near a set of lockers. Honestly, who had time to break into a school and graffiti random stuff on the walls? A person with a lot of time and low intelligence is what she concluded.

"Thanks, for what you did," Armin suddenly spoke and she paused in her scrub, looking at him. He wasn't looking at her, finding his task more interesting. "Alexy told me what happened."

Gabriella put it together what he was trying to say and shrugged her shoulders, going back to scrubbing. "It's no big deal."

"Did anyone ever called Julian a 'Fucking Australian Guy,'?"

Gabriella couldn't help but burst out laughing at that and looked at Armin who was frowning at her. "Really? Fucking Australian guy?"

"What do you use then?" he asked as she slowly calmed down, smiling himself as he heard her laugh.

"Fantastic American guy," she answered and he smirked.

"You think us Americans are fantastic?"

"Don't get a bigger head. Besides, I might change it."

Armin shook his head, a smile on his face as Alexy came running towards them, a terrified look on his face. Immediately, Armin was concerned and Gabriella frowned, turning her music off.

"—A ghost in the school!" Alexy exclaimed as he told them what happened, along with Li ditching them and left early. As the blue haired teen explained to his brother, Gabriella checked the time.

_It must've been Castiel and Lysander, _she figured, recalling Castiel getting Julian to walk Demon since she was stuck with punishment after school. She nearly opened her mouth to correct Alexy that it wasn't a ghost but remembered that she _couldn't _tell them. Not without Lysander, Castiel or Nathaniel giving the green light.

So she just continued scrubbing until she was done and Armin had finished before walking home with them. Alexy insisted that she walk in the middle of them, saying 'weirdos might kidnap you,' and Armin made a comment that no one would kidnap her. Of course, his brother strongly disagreed and began listing ten reasons why someone would kidnap her.

As they walked towards Gabriella's drive way, Alexy finally finished the list with, "And number ten, she's small enough to be put in a bag. Therefore, less effort to tie her up."

"I'm really disturbed for the night, so thank you," Gabriella stated dryly, heading up her driveway. "See you tomorrow."

As she stepped into the house, Julian met with her and told her their parents were only mildly disappointed in her and grounded her for a day with no phone or computer. Nothing too disastrous.

"Alexy's convinced that there's a ghost at school because he heard noises near the stairwell," Gabriella informed Julian as they climbed the stairs, heading to their rooms. "Just a heads up."

Julian shook his head, chuckling. "I'll let Castiel know."

**oOo**

Gabriella was looking at Alexy with an expressionless face. "Let me get this straight, you found some cigarette buds and broken pieces of plastic."

Alexy nodded furiously.

"So what? Casper is smoking and breaking things?"

"Gabby! This is serious!" Alexy insisted as Julian walked into the hallway with Castiel. Immediately, Alexy was at him, going on about the ghost and how he needed help to investigate it.

"I remember a rumour," Castiel said thoughtfully. "A couple of years ago a teacher fell down those stairs and died, and his ghost haunts the place ever since…"

Alexy's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "Stop making fun of me. I'm serious! I found these in the stairwell this morning."

Castiel examined them with a snort. "Woah! Some plastic and some cigarette butts! You're right, everything is clear now."

"Cas," Julian gave him a warning look, not impressed with Castiel making fun of Alexy.

"Are you going to stop making fun of him?" Gabriella asked, arms crossed over her chest and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"It's too hard to resist," he told her before turning back to Alexy. "You realise you don't have any real proof, don't you?"

Alexy pouted slightly and Julian poked his cheeks. "Don't!" Alexy whined, pushing his finger away and Julian chuckled.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of a marshmallow with your cheeks like that," Julian commented, turning his attention back to Castiel and failing to see the blush on Alexy's face.

"I'm going to find the ghost!" Alexy declared and walked off, leaving the three of them groaning.

**oOo**

Gabriella was typing on her PC, answering a few more questions and giving them advice when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she called, answering the last question.

"We told him," Julian informed her and she paused, turning her chair around to face him. "He and Armin were there, promised not to tell. Everything has been taken care of."

Gabriella smirked, raising a brow. "Then why are you blushing?"

Julian's eyes widened and he went to her mirror, finding it was indeed true, Julian was blushing and he cleared his throat. "No reason. Good night," he rushed out of her room, making Gabriella laugh at her twin's behaviour.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of update. I've been busy, family shit and it's too damn hot. Seriously, I am running on five hours of sleep for the past 72 hours. So if it's too short or it sucks, then blame the sun for me.**

**Some nice little Julian moments with Alexy, I liked that and hopefully you do too. I'll try and get the next chapter done ASAP for you guys. Oh! And we've already passed the one year mark since I began posting the My Little Series. Yay! *throws confetti* **

**Yes, 30th Decemeber 2012, I posted the first couple of chapters to My Little Rebel and it's just grown from there. So I would like to thank every reader, new and old for coming on this amazing journey with me. I appreciate all the support you guys leave and give me.**


End file.
